


Evanuris Halam

by evilwearsabow



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elven Lore, Arlathan, Elven Illiad, Evanuris, F/M, Multi, Slow Build, elven odessy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwearsabow/pseuds/evilwearsabow
Summary: Odd chapters, are the story after inquisition with Inquisitor Lavellan, and her Fen'Harel.Even chapters, tell the tales of the Gods through the life of Solas. The names of the forbidden ones, and their histories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarecrowstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/gifts).



Faded

 

It was a monthly process, combing hair with Hala antler comb.

Three wide tooth like shapes for the thick mass of finely woven curls that she would tame into tendrils of woven and wrapped hair.

Dreaded platinum locks, finely shaped in a collection of yarn like pieces. Stark in contrast to the ebony skin that once bore the designs of vahaslin.

She used her oils of elf root and spindle-weed for her scalp and body. Missing a life of river banks and shorelines, her clan in canoes.

Remembered her training to be keeper and all it held. Only to be blown away into a whirlpool life that wasn't her own.

"Inquisitor?"

Casandra steadily walked into the room, not anything unusual about her. Yet crashing waves into her thoughts of stone, waking the elf out of her dazed little moment.

"Yes? ah--- is everything alright?"

Demetre asks, hopeful that today would not be more bloodshed or battle. Not that she went out to the lines anymore, but she would hold her actions in her own responsibility.

"Oh, no, I mean, well yes actually it is just..." Her favorite seeker, seemed nervous so she treads lightly.

"I was only wondering of your status, I know we'd just received word from halamshiral." Cassandra speaks, and Demetre was inclined to listen.

"Perhaps I am to assist with my seekers? Search out for the elves..." This seemed odd, in fact, unprecedented, golden eyes peer deeply into the human ones before them.

"No." Blunt as ever, until realizing it was rude just a second after.

"It isn't an issue, I have a feeling that they are as missing as the man that prompted all this mess."

Cassandra softens as she speaks and it wasn't precisely what she wanted but it would suffice. Seeing as she already felt the fool in about one hundred different regards.

Almost sleeping with Fen'Harel, almost giving him everything, trusting him. And then what is that? Trust? A joke, a child's fantasy?

Unobtainable.

Even in regards to a God, yet, he never claimed God-hood. Only labeled by his admirers as such and being immortal could only help his case.

"Help me braid my hair?"

Demetre asks in response to such questions and tribulations. Knocking Cassandra a little off balance until she sees the worn facial expression upon the Inquisitors visage.

"Not to be rude, but I do not think I would know how to braid hair such as yours, Inquisitor."

Letting it flow, better than bringing up the awkward dissonance. Demetre allows a fond look, as she splits the dreads into three parts. "Would this be more approachable?" She had just finished twisting the last tendril and now was ready to see her response.

"Well, that is, well that would be simple enough. Let me know if I am doing anything incorrect." Cassandra warns and before you know it the both of them are sitting before a hearth.

"Wow, I never knew it required such a process for your hair." The seeker remarks, fondly as she does a simple orlesian braid down the long strands.

"Well, I never knew a shem could braid this nicely." She remarks, and they both laugh a little at the joking tone.

"You never had a sister..."

"No."

"I see." It grew quiet for just a terse moment or two before it felt as if time had no meaning. She stares at the draped eluvian in the corner of the chambers. Demetre had it moved as soon as she found that Solas had control of them.

"It is, understandable to long for someone who is not worthy. You only have to remember your worth."

The seeker says gently and yet punctuated with that ease she wore in the eye of the public. Yet she finished the braid only to give Demetre a look of long suffering.

"Perhaps you should go back..." This threw her off, unexpected a sentence this was.

"Casandra?"

"There are many secrets, take a party, we should find out more. Any thing we can of your people and the mystics they bring. Most likely, we will be brought into such magic and chaos... Thedas could use an agent just as you."

Casandra moves up and towards the mirror shrouded. Cautious and yet strong as ever. "And you would go with me? I couldn't bear going alone as much as a dangerous trip with a party..." Casandra shrugs a shoulder,

"It would be up to you, but I advise you bring a party. Do not underestimate this 'Fen'harel' figure." A scowl as she knew Solas had lied to and betrayed them.

"I'll... think on it."

A moment.

"Of course." And Cassandra heads to her own quarters. Wondering just when they'd venture to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten but never lost.

 

The dark ones first told Solas of fire, magic.

Of dreams and the future that was held for him. Geldauran, his adopted father had touched the surface of his mothers face.

The visage Daern'thal, forgotten now as they always would be and ne'er in the hearts of any living mortal.

Solas spent his life in studies of culture and clan, life and history of spirits and elves.

Their own parents rarely twisted the ides and plans of spirits. To do so, would be foolhardy and cruel. Even the eldest creators of the Enuvaris tread delicately in their ways.

Safely manipulating what they found to be necessary and not on any scale worth mentioning. Yet Solas grew with age, in spirit and wisdom.

His parents had titles, placed on low rocks of undignified status that they took to in stride.

"It is better for the world to hate you."

Said his mother, Faldeia. Named a goddess of spite, Daern'thal, clothed in ravishing reds. Friend of a rage demon who keened to her whims.

"Mother, if he is a foul creature? Why do we keep him here?" Solas asked cautiously and constantly aware. His father peeked his head around their comfortable den.

"Quit your shivering! I feel your fear from the hall, my spawn." A huff that meant he wasn't amused.

"Never let them know you are scared."

His mother followed his father's sentence with stride. "Never let them say the cover is what you are worth. My son, this demon was perverted by a foul soul. Once he was a spirit with good and wholesome intention."

Realization dawned upon him in awe of the moment.

"Now he has not a soul, I will harbor him."

His parents soon after followed into another brawling argument but alas, his mind swam with the thoughts that had been educated.

First it began with thieving of spirits and demons to help his kin. Then the spirits themselves became his friends, listening to the wise whims of beings cloaked in magic and sorcery.

Then he tricked Anaris.

His grandfather.

Worse yet he did so in presence of all the other in the Enuvaris.

Such be told, at such times, few of the Enuvaris actually existed.

There was earth and sun, and from them Elgar'nan who fought for his mother to protect her from the very being that sired him.

Mythal, born of the sea and sister to them all.

From the earth, a son was born that did not belong to the sun. Scandal, chaos, ensued as the earth fell in love with the stars. Remnants of the very man she once adored, grown into powerful beings of their own.

Anaris.

Born of the stars and earth, Anaris did not know that the Sun had been essential to his existence.

He'd prayed to the stars that held little power in the world of elvhen. Basked in their glory and theirs alone, but one night as supper announced in the Enuvaris grand palace of Arlathan.

A feast was held in his honor, by his eldest sibling Elgar'nan in accordance with his birthday. Astrariums born of his mother, earth, in celebration.  
  
"Alas a celebration fit for kings!" Said his brother, smirking vibrantly for all to endure.

"Son of the sons of my father and our mother. Suppose? It would be both, and would that make you... illegitimate?"

It isn't as if he didn't expect some sort of spectacle of his dear brother. But such outright cruelty out of no crime committed was uncalled for.

  
Torn and dismayed, Anaris scowled and feasted his eyes upon his once-called family. Eyes of glaring onyx and obsidian, 

"For if you ever see me again, you will wretch for days. You will curse your nights, and only our dear mother can stop the ailment you surely will endure."

Then he was gone.

Mythal and Elgar'nan surely had not expected such.

The earth tried desperately to give Anaris his blood right, the stars, and he received. But none would ever say his name as deserved.

Solas, Fen'Harel, deceived him, and gave immortality to Elvhen kind. Beseeched Anaris and he lie dormant for thousands of years in the hearts of dying stars.

Of Anaris and these fated stars, came two children born of separate constellations; Geldauran of fear and Daern'thal of spite.

Earth knew her creations were far from perfect, and saw that balance should be had. In such, these beings forged in darkness would suit to place a limit to the powers of the gods.

Or so, she thought... and for a while. It had been sufficient.

For all the mourning in the world of Fen'harel and his trickery. His actions were needed most desperately, and perhaps even now his presence would change the tides of time itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined to make this epic, an epic, and pull and twine at your heart strings.
> 
> Ma'falon, mythalenaste!


End file.
